1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to navigate between applications using a touch enabled pressure-sensitive display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch enabled surfaces are input devices that translate the motion and position of a user's fingers to a relative position on a display screen. Touch pads are commonly integrated in smaller information handling systems, such as laptop computer systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), some portable media players, and some mobile telephone devices. Touch enabled surfaces can be used instead of traditional mouse input devices and are preferred in some environments where space is limited, such as when working in confined spaces like that found on commercial airlines. Touch enabled surfaces can also provide display-based keyboards where the keys are rendered on the surface and the user types by touching the key spaces on the display. Using optical touch technology, a touch-enabled device functions when a finger or an object touches the surface which causes light to scatter. The reflection is caught with sensors or cameras that send the data to software which dictates response to the touch, depending on the type of reflection measured. Touch enabled devices can also be made pressure-sensitive by the addition of a pressure-sensitive coating that flexes differently depending on how firmly it is pressed, altering the reflection. Pressure sensors can also be included around the perimeter (e.g., on the corners, etc.) under the display screen so that amount of pressure applied can be determined based on the amount of pressure received by the various sensors.